The exhaust gas flow exiting a gas turbine engine has a high degree of swirl. It is desirable to deswirl the turbine exit flow to convert the kinetic energy of the flow into increased thrust. Typically, this is accomplished by a circumferential array of deswirling vanes provided between the turbine section and the exhaust mixer of the engine. These deswirling vanes are extra engine parts that add to the length and the weight of the engine.
Accordingly, there is a need to integrate the exhaust deswirling function to another existing part of the engine.